Blue Water High- Season 4
by PerthSurferGirl98
Summary: What if Solar Blue hadn't closed at the end of season 3? Instead it was saved by Simmo and the rest of the gangs who came together to help. But what are they hiding? Why isn't Fly on the circuit and why won't she talk to Heath? What are this years kids like?
1. Prologue

After Angus had told Bec about Solar Blue closing she had phoned Simmo to inform him of the news. Simmo had jumped straight into action calling contacts and making arrangements to enter an offer in a bid to save the surf academy that he and so many others were attached to. The bid went through the following week and as the previous year packed, Simmo was making plans for the new influx. He was shocked to see the mural that Bec Sanderson's group had painted was gone. He knew that changes would have been made but he hadn't been expecting to see so many.

Nobody knew quite why the sale of Solar Blue had been processed so quickly but in the following year much was revealed. Andrew, the former owner and CEO of Solar Blue had been killed in a car accident and the lawyers had taken this as a chance to sell to a company that had been waiting on the sidelines for months. To say that the group was angry would have been an understatement. They were livid. The entire situation was plain inconsiderate. A family's grieving had been taken advantage of.


	2. New paces and New faces

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrights to Blue Water High. This is purely my imagination at work.  
The new year at Solar Blue began in the second week of January, the tradition of a surf competition like event being held to distinguish the seven kids that were chosen to attend the academy. This year competitors from all over Australia had shown up to Blue Water beach to seek out a place at the coveted academy. Up in the house thirteen pairs of eyes observed the potential attendees. Discrete money passing was taking place as the judges conferred at the end of each heat. At 3:00 Simmo called Bec to tell her to "get the gangs collective butts down to the beach". This was Simmo's way of telling them that he was about to announce the seven lucky kids that were going to get their arses grilled, trained and prepped in the coming 12 months. The previous year congregated on the beach, with two from each year missing. To everyone's suprise, it was Heath and not Edge that was missing from Bec's year. However Edge had taken the role of cameraman in Heath's absence, filming each heat.

To Edge time seemed to take forever as Simmo gave his thanks to the competitors and congratulated them all on a fantastic effort.  
"However, only seven can attends the academy this year. And this years final winner is... Tasman Kingston!"  
The first six winners stepped forward all hugging and congratulating Tasman. Edge could notice the similarities between this years and previous years kids. First there was Callum Wreath- from the NT- to some it would seem strange that a boy from Darwin where there was no surf could even win, but Cal had been attending school in Noosa for the last nine years and had learned to surf extremely well in those years. Then there was Danny Linton- from Albany, WA- he had won the Margaret River Grom Session every year for the last three. Kai Desmond and Melanie Burgsmeth were both from South Australia but Kai had lived in Hawaii for the first ten years of his life. Ellie Pearl was from Lorne in Victoria. Greg Holding was a local and was every bit the stereotype. They were each similar to one of Edge's mates from his time at Solar Blue. Kai was like him, driven to succeed and would take no prisoners to achieve his goal of winning. Cal was similar to Matt, probably had a fall back plan for just incase he didn't win the wild card, pretty smart to. Greg was a jokester and overly protective of 'his' beach, Blue Water, he was totally like Heath. Ellie was the youngest, and very much like Fly. Mel would prove to be the mother hen of the group. Tasman, Tasman was the Perri of the group. The daughter of a high profile lawyer and a politician she was well dressed, well mannered and well provided for. She had money to spend in spades but one wouldn't know that from looking at her, unlike Perri.

As the crowd of people disappeared the seven kids that had won started towards the ex-students, studying and possibly analysing them. The seven stopped in front of them and stared. Cal was the first to break the silence.  
"Are you training us?" He asked.  
"You could say that," Bec replied.  
"Well, what do you mean by that? Are you or aren't you?" Kai asked irritably.  
"We'll all be here on a regular basis, rotating the training sessions, each working on a different aspect of you fitness. Two of us will also stay with you at the house every week. Each of you will get to choose a mentor out of us," Edge told them.

The group walked up to the house but broke into a run when they saw the Solar Blue bags on the table. As the previous years students entered the house they saw the kids digging in.  
"Hold on," Ellie said. "There's an eighth bag here. What's up with that?"  
The ex-students looked at one another for an answer.  
"Ask Simmo. He's coming up now," Guy answered.  
"Ok," she said as Simmo walked in. "Simmo who's does the eighth bag belong to."  
"Yeah Simmo," the others all agreed.  
"I'll tell you all soon but first I need to talk to the previous years," Simmo told them as he ran a hand through his hair. "My office please."

The thirteen graduates walked into the large office wondering what the meeting was about. In the office sat a teenage girl of 16 with dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she was tanned and slim.  
"Um, Simmo. Who is this?" Mike asked.  
"This is J," he answered.  
"As in Jade?" Rachel asked.  
"As in Jordyn," the girl sneered.  
"Hey leave her alone she didn't know that!" Cory defended his girlfriend.  
"Leave it Cor," Rachel told him.  
"Yeah Cor, leave it," J told him saccharine sweet.  
"Knock it off kid," Edge told her with a 'don't mess with me' tone, slightly worried that she would starton Bec, who he still cared about even though she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. This tone seemed to be enough for Jordyn though.  
"So why are you here? I don't remember you surfing," Cassie stated.  
"That's because I didn't surf. I got kicked out of my group home."  
"Now that's not entirely true is it Jordyn?" Simmo said.  
"No. Okay this is the story..."


End file.
